Hiber
Hiber is a character in Love Nikki. She works as a model for the Mercury Group and is a member of the Phantom Thief Family. Bio Appearance Hiber has wavy, medium-length brown hair. She wears a mature long-sleeved black dress, a gray coat, a watch, and black earrings and heels. Personality Hiber is even-tempered, calm and collected. She gives off a mysterious air, and seems to know more than she usually tends to let on. Kimi describes her as "fierce, independent, and disobedient".17-6 A Dangerous Person History Year 671 Year 680 Hiber worked as a model for the Mercury Group, and was highly valued. She attended the White Blossom Banquet, where she modeled some of the designs available for auction. Momo was entranced by her presence. After Nikki used Kimi's knowledge in order to bid high on a cheongsam, Hiber approached her, telling her she had good taste and insisting that she was strong and powerful.17-8 Situation at the Auction After the White Blossom disappeared, Hiber pointed out to Nikki and her friends that the emergency exit door was open, and they rushed out in an attempt to apprehend the thief.17-9 To Disperse Love Songs Star Lily Case Files The Lily Design School put on a showcase called the Lily Fashion Carnival, which showcased a precious necklace called the Star Lily. Sofia and Hiber were two of the finalists for the opportunity to model the Star Lily, and they competed for the chance to get to wear it in the finale. However, Hiber gave up the opportunity to wear it in the finale.Star Lily Case Files/Dialogue During the Lily Fashion Carnival, Hiber tampered with the breaker box before modelling the Star Lily. A blackout occurred while she was on stage, and in the dark Hiber took the time to hide the Star Lily in her dress, all while making it look like it had been stolen. She screamed in order to hide any noise she would make by hiding it. She also fell down, breaking her heels to make it look like she was the victim. When the lights came back on, Nikki and her friends went on a hunt to determine who the thief was. Toto and Sofia helped Nikki determine that it was possible that Hiber could have stolen the Star Lily for herself. They confronted Hiber, and laid down their deductions, while Sofia located the Star Lily where Hiber was staying. Relationships Reid Hiber along with Reid are working together in the Mercury Group. Sofia Hiber and Sofia are related, both being members of the Phantom Thief Family. Quotes Story = * "Don’t you want your autograph? I’m still Hiber, after all... consider it a reward for your bravery and hard work. You win this time, Detective Nikki. Until next time..." — Hiber to Nikki during the Star Lily Case Files |-|Timeline = *"Walking on the grand stage feels like walking the tightrope in the sky, exciting and enthralling the people." — Hiber in Timeline. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Apple Federal Category:Mercury Group Category:Love Nikki Characters